


Сломанная лестница

by istanbul_let



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Licking, M/M, Magic, Magical Healing Saliva, Near Death Experiences, Pirates, Soul Bond, Telepathy, gold - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanbul_let/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: Because in the darkness, there be dragons.





	1. Chapter 1

Билли смотрит на него исподлобья, с выражением поистине христианского смирения на лице. С хорошенько размазанным сверху сарказмом, который нельзя увидеть, можно только унюхать.

«Ничего не изменилось, уж поверь».

Язвительность из него так и прет. Но только в мыслях. Он даже не дергается, когда Флинт принюхивается к его шее. Разве что ухмыляется, когда тому приходится для этого приподняться на цыпочки.

И послушно садится на край кушетки, когда Флинт нажимает ладонями ему на плечи.

Ничего не изменилось, разве что от него несет усталостью, потом, голодом и чем-то, отдаленно смахивающим на лихорадку.

Билли его ненавидит, вот что Флинт знает точно. Ненавидит – и, кажется, пока еще сам этого не осознает, настолько слабый от него исходит запах горечи. Ненавидит за то, что ему пришло солгать команде, солгать – а ведь он действительно в это верит, бедный глупый мальчик, - своим братьям.

\- Ты тогда засмеялся.

\- О чем ты?

На самом деле Флинт прекрасно помнит тот момент, о котором говорит Билли. Может быть, он и хотел бы ничего не помнить, но скажи он об этом дракону у себя внутри, и услышал бы только его хриплый сдавленный смех.

Помнить все, от легкого дуновения ветра до каждого мгновения боли, - отличное наказание за вечную жизнь.

Билли было сколько – восемнадцать? – когда они нашли его в трюме того корабля. Тощий, длинный, голодный, похожий на бледную тень мальчишка; но когда Флинт сказал ему, что он может отомстить капитану, в его глазах даже ярость не проскользнула – только животное, совершенно не похожее на человеческое, удовлетворение. Еще до того, как он воткнул нож ему под ребра.

Билли сделал это не меньше дюжины раз, а после – обтер его о лицо хрипящего человека и сплюнул сверху.

\- О том, как ты первый раз привел меня к себе в каюту. Ты засмеялся тогда, потому что я…

\- Потому что ты решил, что сейчас узнаешь, зачем на кораблях юнги. Дрожал так, словно…

«Словно ты меня сожрать собрался».

«И сейчас еще порой слишком громко думаешь».

«А ты все еще вечно хочешь жрать».

Флинт слизывает кровь с верхней губы. Труп Синглтона с палубы наверняка уже унесли. Впрочем, зрелищ на сегодня команде уже хватило. До самой последней секунды он толком не мог сосредоточиться. В такие моменты всегда, всегда, черт подери, мешает это облако человеческих мыслей, дымное и вонючее.

Кажется, каждый из них успел подумать о том, что капитан не сдержит слово и непременно перекинется, и выгрызет сопернику глотку, чтобы не тратить время на пустые человеческие дуэли. Разорвет его когтями и выбросит за борт, другим в назидание.

Но он же, в конце концов, не Чарльз Вейн для подобных выходок.

Хотя с каждым новым ударом, с каждой новой каплей крови ему – лет пять назад – было бы все сложнее удержаться.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня ему не пришлось даже сдерживаться – его человеческая половина, кажется, ненавидела Синглтона даже больше, чем драконья, а потому бросилась в бой со всей яростью, на какую была способна. И рассчитав все это представление, весь этот чертов спектакль по секундам.

От первых слов – до того момента, когда Билли протянул руку за окровавленным листком бумаги. По тому, как тот обливался потом, по тому, как у него дрогнул голос, по тому, как колотилось его сердце, чувствуя, что Билли, даже разворачивая то, что остальные сочли за страницу бортового журнала, еще не знал, что скажет команде.

До последнего надеясь не солгать – и в итоге говоря неправду.

Он один из всей команды – кроме Гейтса – знал, что Флинт способен любого заставить сделать то, что ему нужно. А потому ему куда как тяжелее теперь было осознавать, что солгал он исключительно по собственной воле.

\- Понятия не имею, на что он рассчитывал. Какой к черту заговор, если ты мысли читать можешь. Если ты все, - Билли смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Флинт чувствует, что сейчас его собственные зрачки становятся вертикальными, - и всегда знаешь заранее.

Не все и не всегда, но вот об этом Билли знать необязательно.

Усталость ложится на плечи тяжелым горячим мешком. Рана пульсирует и все еще кровоточит, и ему бы уползти куда-то в тень, забраться в какую-нибудь сырую темную дыру и провести там несколько дней, пока все не заживет.

Но даже если он больше в жизни ни капли его крови не выпьет, Билли его ненавидеть не перестанет.

И, по правде говоря, это совершенно неважно.

Билли отворачивается в сторону и молча оттягивает воротник рубашки. Дергается, когда Флинт садится рядом и отклоняет его голову еще сильнее, так, что бьющуюся на шее вену видно куда как лучше.

Его пальцы вцепляются в край кушетки до белизны, он вздрагивает всем телом – как будто за все это время так и не привык, - когда зубы Флинта разрывают кожу на его шее. Соль, грязь, пот, все это неважно – в тот момент, когда на язык попадает первая капля крови, Флинт не чувствует ничего, кроме блаженного, упоительного ощущения покоя, которое обволакивает его с головы до ног.

Рана начинает затягиваться – он чувствует, как щекочет и стягивает кожу.

Билли дрожит и кулаком свободной руки утыкается Флинту в колено, как будто пытается оттолкнуть.

Он сильный – и голыми руками может уложить на лопатки любого противника. Но они оба прекрасно знают, что Флинта он с места не сможет сдвинуть. Не потому, что не хватит сил. Потому что еще пара секунд, и он этого не захочет.

Так происходит всегда, так происходит и сейчас.

Билли обмякает, ссутуливается, закрывает глаза. Запах усталости, терпкий и соленый, медленно испаряется, сменяясь теплым, похожим на свежую выпечку (Флинт действительно помнит, помнит этот чертов запах), едва уловимым ароматом.

Его сердце бьется все медленнее, а потом – Флинт кладет ладонь ему на грудь, и Билли вытягивается в струну, - снова заходится лихорадочным, судорожным стуком.

«Тихо. Все хорошо».

Ничего не хорошо и все не в порядке; но драконы не могут лгать в такие моменты – и сейчас, когда спроси Билли, он не вспомнит собственное имя, сейчас, когда Флинт пьет его кровь, даже не пытаясь остановиться, - это чистая правда.

Все хорошо. Все в порядке.

Когда через несколько минут он проводит языком по свежей ране на шее Билли, тот зажмуривается еще сильнее и неловко тянет его к себе за рубашку. Точно так же, как делает это каждый чертов раз.

И Флинт снова – кажется, они разыгрывают все это как по нотам, - медленно и аккуратно убирает его ладони, стискивая оба запястья. Отрывается от его шеи, слизывает последние сладкие капли, машинально утирает губы ладонью.

Билли поворачивается к нему и смотрит почти умоляюще. От него несет возбуждением так сильно, что в каюте практически нечем дышать.

Люди, впрочем, ничего бы не почувствовали. Они – что уж там, - чувствовать неспособны вообще.

«Спи».

Билли кивает, даже не осознавая этого.

Когда Флинт уходит из каюты, он действительно спит – привалившись боком к стене и свесив голову на грудь. Нужно будет сказать этому проныре-новенькому, чтобы оставил ему кусок свежего мяса. Подтухшая солонина, которую еще месяц будут грызть все остальные, для Билли не подойдет.


	2. Chapter 2

Билли не знает, сколько проходит времени. В какой-то момент он снова теряет ему счет. Куртка стягивает ребра. Дышать практически нечем. Солнце слепит спекшиеся глаза, и он оставляет попытки их открыть.

Ничего, кроме палящего солнца и раскаленного песка, облепившего тело.

Билли закрывает глаза, и его окатывает ледяной волной.

Все, что он помнит, - ледяная вода, обнимающая его, затягивающая в поток, разрывающая легкие.

Все, что он помнит, - ледяное разочарование, окатывающее его с головы до ног и оказывающееся сильнее страха.

Все, что он помнит, - взгляд Флинта, ледяной и разрывающий изнутри, так, что в легких не остается воздуха.

Флинт не сталкивает его вниз – и не протягивает ему руку. Смотрит на него, снова и снова, просто смотрит – в тот момент, когда Билли срывается вниз, просто следит за ним взглядом, медленно, так, словно времени и вовсе теперь нет.

В команде много раз шутили о том, что боятся им нечего, - застрянут в штиль в открытом море, капитан их в зубах на сушу перетаскает. И перетаскал бы – Флинт, кажется, не позволял им эту мысль даже под сомнение ставить. Перетаскал бы всех до единого – и просто смотрел на то, как он летит вниз.

Никаких тебе расправленных крыльев, никакого божественного огня в глазах – просто смотрел на него, и все.

Смотрел, как он падает вниз, в ледяную зеленую воду.

Солнце слепит закрытые глаза, под веки словно песок насыпали. Может быть, это он и есть. Билли пытается вдохнуть – куртка давит на ребра, запястья ноют от врезавшихся в них веревок, он не может пошевелиться и перестает пытаться в какой-то момент.

Ледяная вода разрывает легкие, и он ни о чем не может думать, и в какой-то момент перестает – отдается потоку, отдается волне, отдается воде и позволяет ей забрать себя.

Первое, что он видит, открывая глаза, - белый дракон, опутанный золотыми цепями.

Вода разрывает легкие, и Билли не хочет выныривать, не хочет бороться, но тело не спрашивает его, снова и снова выталкивая на поверхность. Он видит корабль – куда дальше, чем, ему казалось, он должен был бы быть.

Белый дракон не шевелится, и Билли кажется, что по цепям течет кровь.

Билли кажется, кровь течет по его рукам.

Он закрывает глаза, и волна накрывает его с головой.

Флинт не пытается его спасти.

В тот момент, когда ноги сводит судорогой, Билли вспоминает о том, что рассказывал Гейтс. О том, как в самом конце, чтобы они ни делали, вода заберет каждого из них. Море забирает свое – всегда и везде, как далеко на сушу ты бы ни забрался, оно найдет и заберет тебя, всегда и везде.

Вода обнимет тебя и задушит. Точно так же, как все люди, которых ты любил.

Флинт не протягивает ему руку – и не обращается в дракона, чтобы спасти его.

В другой момент Билли подумал бы о том, что они зря ему верили. Что никогда бы он не стал спасать никого из них, даже не пошевелился бы.

Билли обязательно подумал бы об этом – если бы не умирал.

Если бы вдруг, судорожно хватая ртом соленую горькую воду, не понял – за секунду до того, как на глаза опустился черный ледяной мешок, а горло стиснуло последним вздохом, - что никого, кроме Флинта, не видит.

Только его холодный, прозрачный взгляд, зеленый, как волны, смыкающиеся над головой Билли.

Вода обнимет тебя и задушит, и тебе будет страшно, говорит Гейтс голосом, вдруг окунающим Билли в воспоминание о том, как терпеливо мать учила его читать, но это не продлится долго.

Вода обнимет тебя, и даст тебе покой и приют.

Покажет тебе людей, которых ты любил. Покажет тебе тех, кто был тебе дорог и кому был дорог ты.

Билли видит только прозрачные ледяные глаза капитана – и умирает.

Чтобы очнуться на раскаленном песке, задыхаясь от того, как сдавливает ребра, и ослепнуть от солнца, режущего глаза.

Белый дракон в золотых цепях обращается в человека, которого Билли никогда не видел – и знает, что никогда не увидит. И почему-то эта мысль оказывается гораздо страшнее, чем вторая, робкая и тихая, бьющаяся где-то в затылке. Мысль о том, что в аду жарко и сухо, и солнце слепит глаза, и черти подбрасывают поленья под котел.

Куда ты попадешь, если даже вода не захочет принять тебя. Куда ты попадешь, если те, кого ты увидишь перед смертью, не протянут тебе руки – и даже не попытаются тебя спасти.

Может, не стоило отрекаться от Бога.

Может, не стоило так сильно верить в морского дьявола, если он даже не улыбнулся тебе на прощание.

Смерть оказывается знакомой. Билли давно знает это ощущение накатывающего на тебя тепла и покоя, накрывающее с головой, не дающее вынырнуть, не дающее даже задуматься, ни на секунду.

Зубы Флинта, вгрызающиеся в его шею, в его плечо, в его грудь. Кровь, толчками покидающая тело, тяжелый запах меди, соли и пота – и забытье, настигающее его тогда, когда Билли кажется, теперь все наконец-то будет как надо.

Флинт, утирающий окровавленной лицо ладонью, слизывающий кровь со своих пальцев. Смотрящий на него, сквозь него – Билли даже не знает, его ли он видит.

Белый дракон, который снится ему снова и снова. Белый дракон на пожелтевших листках, втиснутых между корешками книг – Билли находит рисунки однажды, а когда оказывается в капитанской каюте в следующий раз, их уже нет, и воздух пахнет паленой бумагой.

\- Об этой пытке мне рассказали монахи.

Билли хочется выдохнуть от облегчения.

Если черти и подкинут поленьев под котел, в котором он будет гореть до скончания веков, это случится не сегодня.

Ему было восемнадцать, когда Флинт впервые впился зубами в его горло, и с тех пор страх смерти покинул его навсегда.

Все, кто хоть раз рискнул жизнью, чтобы вызвать Флинта на дуэль, не знали самого главного. Не слышали, как тихим, спокойным, убаюкивающим голосом Гейтс говорил ему – убивший дракона сам становится драконом.

Убивший дракона обретает бессмертие – и навсегда теряет покой.

Флинт не протягивает ему руку, не спасает его, не бросается на помощь – словно соленое, будто кровь Билли на кончиках его пальцев, толкающихся в рот, разочарование должно было настигнуть его именно в этот момент.

Билли умирает, чтобы воскреснуть, и в тот момент, когда бравый морской офицер, холеный и откормленный, с плохо скрываемым презрением смотрит на то, как он руками рвет мясо на кусочки и заталкивает в рот, не разбирая вкуса, уже знает, что согласится на все, чтобы вернуться.

Флинт знает, что он вернется.

Иначе он протянул бы ему руку.


End file.
